Nine DigiDestineds
by MewBlack3
Summary: Its Digimon season one with Metal Fight Beyblade in it. NOTE: it only has Ryo and Gingka when he was a little kid before he met everyone else. Only one OC in the story.
1. And so it Begins

_**Chapter 1: And so it Begins**_

**[Scene opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space]**

That's our home. Planet Earth. I'm not very sure where I am right now. **[Scene changes to an arid, desert-like landscape, barren except for a few stubborn green stalks.]** Hold on; let me back up a little. It began when the climate went completely wacko. Rainforests dried out, and some other places got totally flooded with like chocolate sauce. Get this places that were normally blazing hot in the summer time, got super cold! I didn't know about what was happening it at the time because I was at camp. The other campers were goofing off and hanging out. I was just enjoying the warm summer sun while I was….uh looking over my multiplication tables (Nope just kidding I was sleeping).

**[A young boy lying on a tree branch, snoring. the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls]**

Suddenly it started to snow in the middle of July! Talk about totally weird. But it gets even weirder. You wouldn't believe what happened to me and to seven other kids. By the way my, name's Tai.

**[The screen points out the boy's full name Taichi "TAI" Kamiya.]**

This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl.

**[The screen introduces Sora Takenouchi]**

That's Matt. He's too cool. Look at that haircut!

**[The blonde-haired boy's name is Yamato "MATT" Ishida.]**

This little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp.

**[A boy sitting inside with a laptop is Koushiro "IZZY" Izumi]**

Her name is Mimi. I can bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try.

**[A pretty girl wearing an outfit that is **_**almost **_**entirely pink is introduced as Mimi Tachikawa]**

T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother.

**[A boy younger than the others is on his knees in the grass. His name is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi.]**

Oh this is Joe don't ever scare him. He'd maybe wet his pants.

**[A tall boy with glasses with glasses is named Joe Kido.]**

Oh lastly this is Data. I'm friends with her older brother. She's not much of a talker and she follows me around like a shadow. I promise her brother that I would like after her while at summer camp.

**[A little girl with short brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a pair of goggles on her head]**

So we were at camp, suddenly out of nowhere this huge snow storm came out of nowhere! Let's just say that the canoe races were canceled.

I open the door and walk outside and said "So let's have toboggan races instead!"

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman" T.K. said happily running outside.

"T.K. Slow down and be careful" Matt yelling running after T.K.

"Brrr! It's freezing cold out. Plus I forgot to bring a jacket." Sora said rubbing her hands on her arms to warm up.

"Darn! I was really worried I would catch the summer cold. But this is a lot worse than ever!" Joe said worry.

"Ahh! Wow! How come I didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi said happily looking at the outside.

We run all run outside to play in the snow; Izzy was in the cabin fiddling with his laptop again.

"Tai what is this white stuff on ground?" Data ask me carious about the snow.

"Huh!?" We shout out together expect Izzy.

"This is snow Data! My guess this is your first time seeing snow!" T.K. said to Data explaining about snow.

"It's cold and…. so white." Data said softy picking some snow.

"Data lives at village in the mountains. So it doesn't snow there much. So that's why this is her first time seeing snow." I explain to everyone.

"Still isn't working. Darn! This storm is making a big mess of my infrared internet connection." Izzy said sadly.

"Hey, what's his name...hey Izzy!? Come out here, you have to see this!" I said shouting out to Izzy.

Outside we saw a dramatic light show outside dancing across the sky. We all sigh in awe at the sight.

"It's so beautiful and plus Magical." Mimi said looking up to the sky

"Yeah I agree also" I reply to Mimi

"Yes, but what is it?" Izzy ask everyone even himself.

"Maybe it's an aurora what about you Data?" Sora asks Data also looking up to the sky.

Data just shrug to the respond. She's not much of a talker. As she was looking up to the sky saw something.

"You do mean Aurora Borealis the northern lights? That's highly impossible. You only see that's in Alaska. We're _way_ too far south. Am I right Data?" Izzy said and asking Data.

"Tell about that to the snow then." Sora said complaining about the snow.

"I say we all get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia!" Joe said concern.

"You mean miss this? The sky looks like, short-circuiting!" Matt said to Joe while looking up to sky.

"Hey, look what's that?" I said seeing something in the sky.

Suddenly a green circle of light appears in the sky, and then shoots out eight beams of light at each of us. We gasp and frighten as the beams come right for us.

"_Just like what I saw in my dream?" _Data said to herself.

"You do think we need sunscreen for this?" Mimi said looking at the green light.

The beams of light land with explosions on the snow at out feet.

"Everyone alright no broken bones?" Sora asks everyone to see if you were safe.

"We're still here and alive thankfully." Matt said thankfully.

"That was really scary!" Mimi said frighten.

"Data are you alright!?" I ask Data worry.

"Yeah I'm alright." Data reply still a little shaken.

"Just what- what was that?" Joe said surprise and frighten.

"I don't know meteors maybe? Okay, then it's not meteors." Izzy said looking at the bumps in the ground.

From the holes the beams of light dug in the snow, the objects surrounded in light float up to each of us. We each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in our hands.

"What are these things?" Sora asks confuse.

"My guess is that these are some sort of miniature remote digital instruments." Izzy said looking at the devices.

"What no instructions?" Joe asks.

"Forget about the instructions, surf's up!" I shout out pointing at the wave, "Data take my hand!"

Suddenly, a huge wave swells over our heads. The wall of water picks us up, and sends all of us down into an endless hole, lights of every color flashing as we fall, screaming.

"I should have gone to a cheerleading camp!" Mimi said falling.

Much later, I lay unconscious I was hearing a voice calling my name.

"Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai wake up" a voice said to Tai.

"Yeah, okay…. I'm awake." I said waking up.

I open my eyes to see a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on my chest. I blink at the creature, then yells, throwing myself away from it

"That's the last time I ever eat camp food!" I said frighten by the small creature.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend Tai!" The creature said as he bounces up and down happily.

"Just what are you and plus have you had your rabies shots yet?" I ask the small creature.

"Everything is gonna be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you!" the creature said bouncing around me.

"What do you mean waiting for me?" I ask again.

"My name is Koromon. Also we're partners!" Koromon said jumping into my arms.

"Koromon is it? That means uh... talking head?" I ask Koromon.

"Hmm. **(DA)** It means brave little warrior. Don't forget it, Tai!" Koromon answer me.

"So you've been waiting for me all this time? And second how do you know my name?" I ask.

"Tai is that you?!" Izzy ask looking for me.

"Izzy I'm over here!" I shout out to Izzy.

"I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere I go." Izzy said looking at the little pink creature.

"It is I, Motimon, at your service. Does anybody want some lunch?" Motimon said to us.

"Huh another? What are they exactly?" I ask Izzy.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. All of my friends call me **(DA)** Motimon. Everyone does, actually." Motimon said introducing himself

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets we have could have taken on an actual life form. Plus I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." Izzy explain to us

"Y'think? It is so weird." I ask looking around.

"The vegetation here is lush, but the soil appears rather common." Izzy said

"Nothing here is common in DigiWorld!" Motimon reply.

"He's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!" Koromon said to Izzy and I.

"Just where is the DigiWorld?" I ask about the DigiWorld.

"I don't care about where it is. I want to know what it is!" Izzy said wanting to find out more about the DigiWorld.

"Guess I'll have a look around for myself." I said starting to climb a tree.

I climb up in a tree and peers around with a telescope from my pocket.

"What the ocean? What's the ocean doing there? The campsite we were at was nowhere near the ocean! I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. I have a feeling that a compass isn't gonna help much." I said looking around into my mini telescope.

"Tai what do you see?" Koromon ask me.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what is that thing?" I said looking at something

Through my lens, I spot a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward us.

"It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!" I said shock about the big red bug.

The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Koromon and I were sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.

"I can not watch. That is one seriously one bad digimon, even if he's in a good mood!" Motimon said covering his eyes.

"Great just great." Izzy said.

"Tai watch out! **(DA)** His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth sharp like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!" Koromon said

"Well, then he's a gardener!" I said hanging from the branch.

The Kuwagamon flying at the tree I was in, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss me, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushes up to me.

"Hey Tai, you okay?" Izzy ask running to me.

"Yeah, I have had better days." I answer.

Koromon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground.

"Oh no little guy! You should've picked on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?" I said worry about Koromon.

"That's me." he responds.

"You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm very impressed!" I said smiling to Koromon.

"It was nothing!" Koromon said blushing.

"Tai, Kuwagamon heading this way again!" Izzy telling them.

"Oh dear! Quickly this way everyone!" Motimon said leading the way.

"Come on Izzy!" Tai said running.

"Hurry up! Man! For having two long legs, you boys is awfully slow! Quickly inside this tree!" Motimon said jumping into a tree.

Motimon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Izzy and I, holding Koromon, stare, and then jumps in after him. Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible

"Wow... What kind of tree is this Motimon?" Izzy ask Motimon.

"Its call a hiding tree, silly." Motimon answer.

"Quiet now and don't make a single sound." Koromon said whispering.

The monster's shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice.

"Its all clear! You don't need hide anymore." Sora said to us.

"Sora its you!" I said happy to see to her.

"You can out come out now." Sora said

"Uh, we were just thinking of a plan to trap big bug. Huh?" I said to Sora/

Beside Sora was another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head

"I am happy to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." the small pink creature said.

"**(DA)** Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other." Sora said about Yokomon.

"Looks kind of like a radish to me." I said looking at Yokomon.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other... or whatever they are." Izzy said thinking.

As we watch, a four-legged light pink and a little indigo creature runs in front of us.

"They're popping up all over" Izzy said looking at them.

"**(DA)** Hello my name is Tokomon. T.K., over here!" Tokomon said calling for T.K.

Dorimon said to us "Data I've found them over here!"

"We're coming!" T.K. said running out of the bushes.

Laughing, T.K. comes running out of the bushes to Tokomon and Dorimon, followed by Matt who is holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head. Data was standing behind him but she runs back to me hiding behind me.

"T.K!" Matt said looking for T.K.

"Data thank goodness you're alright!" I said glad to Data alright, "You too Matt!?"

"Yeah, I'm here also." Matt answer.

"No, I mean about that! That's under your arm!" I said pointing to the small orange creature.

"Oh, this little guy? Yeah, well..." Matt said trying to explain.

"Hello. You seem pleasant. **(DA)** Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon said.

"My name is Dorimon please to meet you **(DA)**!" Dorimon said introducing himself to us.

T.K. and Data were already quite fond to Dorimon and Tokomon. TK was laughing and hugging Data was just holding Dorimon in her arms, when from the bushes around us, we can hear Joe screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.

"Help me! Ahhh!" Joe said calling for help.

"Joe where are you!?" I yell for him.

"Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't stop following me!" Joe said frighten.

"Who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. **(DA)** The name is Bukamon." Bukamon said to Joe.

Joe screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughs more.

"Wha- What's wrong with everyone? Don't you see this creature hanging off of me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What the heck are they?" Joe said frighten of the small digimon.

"We're digimon. Digital monsters!" all eight digimon said together.

"What digital monsters?" I ask them.

"Yes, digimon!" they said again.

"We are not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kind of cute." Koromon said bowing his head.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon blushing a little.

"With very beautiful hair." Yokomon said showing her hair.

"Or no hair at all." Motimon said

"We can be very funny. Ha!" Bukamon said happily.

"And adorable." Tokomon said.

"Lastly, we never give up!" Dorimon said.

"A pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." I said introducing myself and everyone else.

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora said

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please." Matt said looking cool.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said calmly.

"Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy ask

"This little guy is..."

"T.K. Call me T.K. I'm not as small as I look."

"This is Data! She's not much of a talker."

"Please to meet you" Data said softly.

"There now. Is that everybody?" I ask them.

"What happened to that girl with the pink hat?" Sora asks me.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." I reply correcting her.

"Perhaps she's off picking some flowers, or on a nature hike." Joe said guessing.

"Aah! Somebody help me!" Mimi said screaming for help.

"Come on this way!" I said running to the screaming.

"Okay, so maybe she's not picking flowers or on a nature hike." Izzy said running with us.

"Mimi! Hey where are you!?" I shout looking for Mimi.

We run into a clear field in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and being followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs.

"Look there she is!" Sora said pointing to Mimi running.

"Hey Mimi its okay!" I said telling her that the digimon following her won't harm her.

Me and the others stop short and we realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant, red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her.

"Not that big bug again!" I said not happy to see that bug again.

Kuwagamon dives low over them once, and then flies off. Mimi was kneeling on the ground, with the her digimon next to her.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the small green creature ask Mimi.

"Yeah I think so. That was scaring!" Mimi said on her knees frighten.

"**(DA)** don't you worry. Tanemon is here to protect you Mimi" Tanemon said confronting Mimi.

"Its okay now Mimi." Sora said putting her hand shoulder

"Sora thanks!" Mimi said looking at Sora.

"Guy watch out, he coming again!" I warn everyone.

"Everyone run!" Sora shouts out.

Kuwagamon flies behind us and the other digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he flies after us.

"Get down now!" Matt said getting down to the ground.

We all hit to the ground, and the flying beetle swoops down, but misses us.

"Will the nightmare never end? My mother is going want a complete and total refund!" Joe yells

"He's coming again!" Tanemon shouts out warning us.

"That does it! No more running away!" I said brave.

"What else could we do?" Sora asks me.

"Sora is right. There is no way we can fight that thing." Matt said agreeing with Sora.

"Plus we not win, anyway." Izzy said also agreeing.

We continue running, until the path we were on leads to a cliff. We all stop short

"Did anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt asks us.

I go to the edge and look down the cliff.

"Tai! Be careful!" Sora said warning me.

"There's no way down. We have to have to find another way." I said to everyone.

"Another way... where?" Sora asks me.

Suddenly, Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind us, and soars out over the cliff, turning back again for another swipe.

"Watch out!" Sora said pointing to Kuwagamon.

"Okay here I go!" Koromon said leaping to Kuwagamon

I run from the monster and Koromon leaps over me to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them.

"Oh no not again!" I said looking at Koromon

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon said the other digimon

All of our digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees

"Yokomon!" Sora shouts out for Yokomon.

All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, with eyes closed.

"Yokomon!" Sora shouts out again

"Koromon! Are you crazy little guy!? Why'd you do it!?" I said worry about Koromon.

"Sorry Tai... It's just that... I'm trying to make a good impression..." Koromon reply weakly.

"Crazy little guy..." I said looking at Koromon.

We all run up to each of our injured digimon to see if they are alright.

"Yokomon...are you alright?" Sora asks Yokomon.

"Tanemon, talk to me please." Mimi said.

"Dorimon please wake up!" Data said leaking tears.

"They must be programmed for courage..." Izzy suggest.

"Tokomon…Tokomon what's wrong?!" T.K. ask

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt said trying to wake up.

"Bukamon, wake up! Oh, no!" Joe said to Bukamon.

From the forest, we heard the screech of Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers again.

"Everyone get back!" Matt told us.

"I was hoping that we'd seen the last of him." Sora said hoping

"Yeah me too! I guess he has other plans!" I said looking at Kuwagamon.

"I _knew_ I should've brought my bug spray!" Matt said joking.

"Okay, get ready to run everyone!" I said to everyone.

"No, we fight! It's the only way! We have to stand and fight!" Koromon said trying to out

of my hands.

"Give it up! Koromon he's too big!" I said to Koromon trying to stop him.

"Koromon's right! It is time to we showed what we're made of!" Motimon said.

"No! Stop you can't!" Izzy shouts.

"They are right we have to fight!" Yokomon said trying to break free.

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said trying to hold Yokomon back.

"We can do it Matt! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon said shouting.

"Yeah we can do it!" Tokomon said agreeing.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go Joe!" Bukamon said yelling at Joe.

"You too!? Tanemon!?" Mimi ask

"Uh-huh!" Tanemon answer

"They're right Data we have to fight!" Dorimon said to Data.

"Okay I trust you but come back to me." Data said looking at Dorimon.

"I'm sorry, Tai! Everyone attack!" Koromon said shouting jumping out of my arms.

All of our digimon fly from our arms and rush to Kuwagamon to fight.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon said again.

"It's useless! Yokomon! Come back!" Sora said yelling for Yokomon.

"Don't go! Motimon please!" Izzy said worry.

"No! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt said shouting.

"Don't go Tokomon!" T.K. said to Tokomon

"Eaaaah!" Tokomon said showing his teeth.

"Turn around! Bukamon!" Joe said as Bukamon goes to fight Kuwagamon

"Be careful Tanemon!" Mimi said trusting Tanemon.

"I believe in you Dorimon!" Data said also trusting Dorimon.

"Don't… Koromon!" I said running after Koromon

As the digimon rushes to the giant monster, our digital gadgets started to glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on each of our digimon.

**Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!**

**Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!**

**Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!**

**Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!**

**Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!**

**Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!**

**Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!**

**Dorimon digivole to… Dorumon!**

Suddenly, in the place of our tiny friends that we had met, they were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.

"Look at them! What happened to the little guys?" Sora asks amazed.

"They're... bigger!" I said shock.

The eight digimon leap at Kuwagamon, but were easily thrown to the hard ground.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon said getting back up.

_**Poison Ivy**_

Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around Kuwagamon, making it unable to fly away again.

_**Boom Bubble!**_

_**Super Shocker! **_

_**Metal Cannon! **_

Patamon blast a bubble of air, Dorumon fires an iron sphere from its mouth, and Tentomon shock a light of electricity making Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon was underneath, causing Kuwagamon to fall to his knees.

**Pepper breath!**

**Blue Blaster!**

**Spiral Twister!**

Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit

Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him even more.

"All together!" Agumon said to the other digimon

The combined force of the eight smaller digimons' attacks was enough to defeat

Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. We all look on, amazed at our digimon.

"They all made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy said amaze.

"That was amazing!" I said proud

Our digimon run, smiling, back to us, we laugh with joy.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it!" I said happily dancing with Agumon.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty _"wizarred"_ " Tentomon said flying to Izzy.

From within the forest, we heard Kuwagamon screams again.

"Watch out everyone!" Sora shouts out warning us.

"What?" I ask

Agumon and I run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where we had been standing.

"Guess we celebrated too soon huh!?" I said looking at Kuwagamon

The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, us and our digimon on it breaks off and begins to fall. We tumble down toward the valley below. We just made some pretty cool friends and we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	2. Birth of Greymon and Dorugamon

_**Birth of Greymon and Dorugamon**_

Let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other seven kids were kicking at summer camp until a huge snowstorm hits. We find these Digivices and bam! The next thing we know it we were transported to this crazy island. One by one, we make friends with these creatures who are known as digital monsters, or digimon for short. Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up. Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon and scared him off. Or so we thought. So we're now falling Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon fly to their partners.

"Sora!" Biyomon shouts flying to Sora.

"Izzy I'll save you!" Tentomon shouts grabbing on to Izzy.

Hang on T.K.!" Patamon shout flying as fast as he can.

The three flying digimon desperately grab onto them and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight is too much for them, and they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly to Mimi, whips out a _Poison Ivy_ attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. But the rock comes loose from the wall, and follows Palmon and Mimi as they fall. Gomamon and Joe were the first to hit the water below.

_**Fish net!**_

Suddenly hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks Joe out of the water and catches the others as they land.

"Wow. This is some ride!" I said glad for the fish net.

"What? Hey, look out!" Matt exclaims seeing Kuwagamon falling.

Far above us, Kuwagamon falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. We scream as the boulders and the larger digimon fall toward them.

"Look out!" Gomamon shouts as the he tells the fist to go faster.

The fish raft moves faster, and the beetle monster and the boulders splash into the water behind them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and we and our digimon friends hang on, screaming. We rest on the beach, safe at last.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said laughing nervously.

"Well, what was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asks looking at the fish swimming away.

"Luckily, that those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon said joking.

"After all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe said then asks.

"Gomamon, now Joe." Gomamon said telling us his name.

"Gomamon, hmm." Joe said looking at Gomamon as he wags his tail.

"I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?" T.K. asks looking at Patamon.

"Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon." Patamon stretching out his wings.

"It's because we digivolved." Agumon said explaining to us.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." I said confuse about digivoling.

"So digivoling is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy said telling us his theory.

"Right Izzy! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon said to us about what he used to be.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon said to us who she used to be.

Then Gabumon told us his "First, I was Tsunomon, now I'm Gabumon."

Next is Palmon about who he digivole to "And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

Agumon spoke next after Palmon "And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon."

"I used to be Dorimon but now I'm Dorumon!" Dorumon said telling to us last.

"When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?" I ask them if they're still digimon.

"Digimon. But in order to digivole I needed your help, Tai." Agumon said to me about needing my help.

"Me? For what?" I ask Agumon what he means

"See, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said explaining to me as Data clings on to my arm.

"Really?" I said seeing Data still clinging on my arm.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said to our digimon friends.

"Sure don't." Biyomon said smiling at her.

"But how do you access my energy?" the red-haired ask about accessing our energy.

"We don't know everything." Tentomon flying over to Izzy.

"Thanks for my powers!" Palmon said thanking Mimi for helping her digivole.

"This whole thing makes my head spin." Mimi said falling to her knees.

"So, I help you change! That is so cool!" T.K. said looking at Patamon, "Right Data!?"

She only nods since she's shy around new people.

"Tai how come she barely talks?" Patamon looking at Data not talking.

"My parents warned me about strangers." Joe said being serious again.

"But Joe I'm not a stranger, I'm your friend for life!" Gomamon said talking reason to Joe.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Matt asks us about our next move.

"If there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother." Joe said thinking about looking for a payphone.

"Yeah but we don't even know where we are!" I said to them our one of our problems.

"All we know is where we started. Up there on that mountain!" Sora said looking up at the mountain

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said since that's our option.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe said thinking we should stay here.

"Yeah, let us wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!" Matt said telling us another reason.

"I agree with Matt. Without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said agreeing with matt

"I do!" Tentomon said flying happily.

"Really which way is it?" Izzy ask exclaiming at Tentomon.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon said to us still not knowing which way.

"Uh." Izzy said discourage.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said complaining again as usual.

"Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues why we're here in this place." Sora said suggesting another idea.

"Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi said frighten about the bed digimon.

"Yes indeed!" Palmon said being truthful to Mimi.

"Ick!" Mimi said letting out a gross sound.

"Those monsters don't scare me!" Matt said not letting those monsters scare him.

"Are there any humans?" I ask Agumon if there's anyone else here.

"Others like you?" Agumon asks me if that what I meant.

I nod yes to answer to Agumon.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon said to us that we're the first one.

"But there is legend!" Gabumon said to us about a legend.

"What legend?" I ask about the legend they're talking about.

"It is said that a guardian will be reborn and defeat an old evil that will make a come back." Gabumon said explaining to us about a legend.

"A guardian reborn how do we find him or her?" Matt said wanting to know more.

"Actually the guardian is a human female." Patamon said telling us the gender.

"How do you find her or how would we how she looks like?" Joe said asking questions.

"It is said that she can make any digimon digivole without their partner or a Digivice." Dorumon said to us how we find her.

"Well, maybe she can help us." I said now wanting to find the reborn guardian.

"I'm not sure if it's possible Tai." Agumon said as we look at him.

"How come maybe she'll appear to us and could be an adult." Matt said to that possibility.

"Matt she could be child like you. Plus she may not know if she's the Reborn Guardian." Gabumon said to Matt about that possibility, "But we should find her right away and protect her."

"Why is that?" Data ask finally talking to someone.

"If anyone finds out if the guardian is reborn that they'll use her powers for evil." Patamon said landing on T.K.'s head.

"So we all agree to look for the reborn guardian and protect her from evil while finding a way home." I said telling them the plan.

I start walking as Agumon and Data follow me.

"Where are you going?" Matt asking me where I walking.

"Up on that cliff. I saw the ocean." I said stopping as Data and Agumon stop in their tracks.

"The Ocean?" Matt asks confuse and shock about me seeing the ocean.

"There might be a boat or something." Data said talking a little bit more.

"And I thought that you couldn't talk." Matt said making a joke.

"Matt that's not funny she's only seven." Sora said defending Data.

Data runs holding Sora's hand. I my eyes widen that Data was accepting someone else in her life.

"At times like this, I say we should be better off to find a cave and hide. Keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-"Joe said but was cut off by Gomamon.

"Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon said to Joe that we're leaving.

Joe opens his eyes to sees us walking down the beach, and runs to catch up. We're now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and Gomamon swimming in the water to their left. Data was holding Sora's hand as we walk.

"Tai I thought Data is always with you how come she's with me now?" Sora asks me about Data.

"My theory that Data has already accepts you as a friend." Izzy said not knowing she's right.

"So we just have to show her we mean no harm." Joe said to us saying about the same thing like Izzy said.

"Hey, Data don't you have any friend other than Tai?" Matt asks Data if she has friends.

Everything went quiet until Izzy said changing the subject "Who exactly came up with the name digital monsters anyway?"

"Just call us digimon. We like that." Tentomon said calling us by their shorter name.

"I only ask because your composition isn't machine-like." Izzy said to Tentomon.

Tentomon creates a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.

"Patamon, can you really fly?" T.K. asks his partner.

"Yes I can!" Patamon said flapping his wings.

Patamon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, T.K.'s walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up. Soon Biyomon and Patamon race each other, as T.K., Data, and Sora pass them on foot.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asks the two digimon fall behind.

"Palmon, who does your hair?" Mimi asks the plant digimon.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said to Mimi about her hair, "But I like just the way it is."

"This is gonna make one heck of a story." I said how great this story will be.

Agumon only nods as we walk.

"But, not a single soul will ever believe me." I said thinking about anybody won't believe me.

"That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge." Izzy said remembering the size of Kuwagamon.

"He's not the only one." Tentomon said since there are probably more bed digimon here.

"Nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said smelling the ocean.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon said swimming to the ocean.

"Come Data let's build a giant sandcastle!" T.K. said grabbing Data's hand.

"Listen! What's that?" Matt asks hearing something.

We hear a ringing sound, and we all look around for the source."

"A phone!" I said knowing that sound anywhere.

"Or we're all hearing things." Sora said we might be losing it.

Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of evenly spaced phone booths, looking quite out of place. We all run up to them.

"All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe said glad to see a phone.

Just as I open the door to the first booth, the phone suddenly stops ringing.

"Why'd it stop ringing?" Agumon ask about the phone.

"Wrong number?" I joke about the phone stop ringing.

"My theory is aliens. They must have set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy said beginning an alien theory.

"The question is what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora asks since its weird that there is phone booths are on a beach.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe said finding that the only explanation (or his only explanation)

"What's a parent?" Gomamon ask not knowing.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Joe said couldn't finally take it anymore.

"Does anyone have any loose change?" I ask for loose change.

"How come?" Izzy said me about loose change.

"I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." I said so I get some help, "Plus I don't Data should here when there's danger anywhere."

"Use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy said handing me his phone card.

One by one everyone run to the phones as I insert the card in the phone. Expect Data and T.K. was building a sandcastle to keep them busy.

"Hey Mom, it's me!" I said trying to get a hold of mom.

_Operator:_ _At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds._

"Something's wrong, or Mom's finally cracked up." I said knowing mom's acting weird.

Mimi listens to her telephone as Palmon watches her.

_Operator:_ _Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream_.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asks the operator about the weather. Matt listens to the operator in the next booth over.

_Operator: This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back._

"What did I dial?" Matt asks himself as he was confused like the rest of us.

"It's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said still talking about his alien theory.

"Maybe that one over there works?" Tentomon said pointing to the phone booth why

Sora and Biyomon are in.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said since the phone is acting weird.

_Operator: No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day._

Sora hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms. I guess that phone doesn't either.

"Man!" Sora said getting ticked off about this.

"No luck?" I said since the phones don't work.

Sora shakes her head as she looks at Data and T.K. build a sandcastle.

"I got a bad feeling about this." I said afraid something's going to happen.

"Maybe this one." Joe said not giving up.

_Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes._

"Next one." Joe said not giving up.

We were relaxing on the beach, watching Joe continue to try the phone.

"Is Joe always like this?" Izzy asks me if he's like this.

"Yep every single day." I said keeping my eye on Data.

"No matter how many times he tries, those phones aren't gonna work!" Matt said given up on the phones.

"I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." I said about to walk off.

"Hey, Even though we can't call from here, but there's a chance someone might be able to call in to us." Matt said finding that our chance.

"It's just a waste of time." I said since I'm worry about Data since she's the youngest in the group.

"I'm staying here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Plus everyone could use a little rest." Matt said since we all walk for a long time.

I saw everyone sitting, looking utterly exhausted from walking for so long.

"I'm getting pretty hungry, too." Izzy said as our stomachs growl.

"That's because we haven't eaten all day. Okay, break time, everybody!" I said as everyone sighs happily.

"Does anybody else have any food? The only thing I have is... huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!" Sora said pulling out the gadgets.

Sora and I reach for our gadgets and examine them.

"I forgot about those weird gizmos." I said looking at the gadget.

"If anybody's has a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said since she's like the color pink.

"What are they?" T.K. asks us about the weird gizmos.

"We would never have them if they weren't important." Matt said wondering why we have them

"If I could take mine apart..." Izzy mutters about his gadget.

Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach.

"That is after I get something to eat." Izzy said getting hungry.

"Well, all I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine" Sora said taking out the things she brought.

"I have my trusty laptop, a digital camera, and a small cell phone. Not one of them worked since we got here." Izzy said taking out his laptop.

"You dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." I said amaze at him bringing all that stuff.

"What do you two have?" Izzy ask Data and I.

"There's my mini-telescope." I said taking out my mini-telescope.

"I have some snacks and my toy white wolf and black lion." Data said showing us what she has.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to eat." Matt said since he doesn't have anything.

"Look at what I got!" T.K. said taking off his backpack.

T.K. opens his backpack revealing a stash of junk food.

"Look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those with sweet Mimi?" Mimi said trying to talk to T.K.

"You don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" T.K. said glad that he could share with us.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." I said since we never ate anything.

"Mimi, what do you got in that big bag? Hair brushes and make up?" Sora asks Mimi what's in the bag.

"Well, let's see. Here's my compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and other stuff." Mimi said pulling out the things that are in her bag.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a compass when we needed one?" Matt asks her about the compass.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Plus, it's broken." Mimi said cheerfully to us.

"So much for finding our way home." I said becoming discourage.

"We could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt said suggest what to do with the cooking fuel.

"That's true, or we could barbecue some telephones." Sora said making a joke.

"Oh boy. Check out Joe. He's trying to call the telephone repair man just because the telephones don't work." I said making a joke also "Problem is that- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!"

We all turn to look at Joe, who is still trying to call for help with a dogged determination, while Gomamon sits patiently beside him. And on his shoulder they see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.

"Hey Joe! you've got all the food!" I said trying to get Joe's attention.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking on the telephone?" Joe said turning around to us.

"But that bag-" Izzy said pointing to the emergency food bag.

"I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!" Joe said to us about why he brought the bag.

Joe carries the hefty bag over to where Mimi is sitting.

"Mimi, you got to stop thinking of yourself and help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!" Joe said giving the bag to Mimi.

"That bag's too heavy for me!" Mimi said complaining.

"You never hear me complaining." Joe said reasoning with Mimi

"Guys, listen, more importantly is now we have some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." I said calming everyone and wanting to eat.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to..." Joe said but Izzy cuts him off.

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy said knowing the numbers.

"Right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh.…" Joe was about to say the numbers but Izzy cut him off again.

"Enough for two days." Izzy said to Joe what the numbers are.

"Right! Exactly, I guess you already knew that." Joe said to Izzy since he got the numbers right.

"But guys, if you add in the digimon, we only have enough food for about less than half an hour." Sora said to us about if we add in the digimons.

"That's right.…" Joe said knowing Sora's right.

"Not a problem. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said they'll hunt their own food.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said agreeing with Gabumon.

"You sure, Biyomon?" Sora asks Biyomon if its okay.

"We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon said to Sora so she wouldn't make her worry.

"Now that's taken care of, let's divide this between the eight people here." Joe said not knowing that Data, Dorumon, Agumon and I are already eating.

"I could eat a dozen of these!" I said eating with Data, Dorumon, and Agumon

Data, Dorumon, Agumon, and I are off to the side of the group eating .

"What do you think you four are doing?" Joe ask looking at us.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." I said joking with Joe.

"You people make me crazy!" Joe said slightly yelling at me

Out in the water, Gomamon sits up at the sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora ask as we notice our digimon are hearing something.

"Trouble." Biyomon said looking out at the water.

From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. The kids shout and run away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force. All the phone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.

"Shellmon!" Dorumon said knowing the digimon.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy ask them about Shellmon.

"A digimon that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon said about to attack.

"Attacked by two digimon in one day! Doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe said to us as we look at Shellmon.

From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with a very angry expression. Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Joe to the ground. Shellmon then shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Dorumon, and Tentomon face the attacking digimon.

"Attack!" Agumon said running to Shellmon.

"you show him Agumon!" I shout cheering for Agumon.

_**Pepper Breath!**_

_**Blue Blaster!**_

_**Spiral Twister!**_

_**Super Shocker!**_

_**Metal Cannon! **_

Agumon's fireball and Dorumon's _Metal Cannon_ hits Shellmon in the face, and he rears back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't reach the larger digimon.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy said since the other digimon's attacks are fizzling out.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt said as he runs to Gabumon

Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller digimon back.

"Agumon!" I shout worry about Agumon.

_**Boom Bubble!**_

_**Poison Ivy!**_

Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon and Dorumon steps up and blows another fireball that again hits Shellmon square in the face.

"Go get him, Agumon!" I shout encourage Agumon as Data encourage Dorumon.

"Why is it only Agumon and Dorumon?" Izzy ask since the rest of the digimon are weak.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon said to Izzy answering Izzy's question.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouts worry about Gabumon.

"I don't have any strength.…" Gabumon said with a weak voice.

"That's it! Agumon and Dorumon are the only ones who had anything to eat." Sora said as she holds Biyomon.

"Now I see." Izzy said finally getting it what's going on.

"Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight." Matt said getting about why the digimon can't fight.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you, Dorumon, and me now!" I shout out going to help.

"Give us a diversion!" Agumon said to me.

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" I shout out as Data follows me.

"No, don't!" Sora shouts out to Data and I

As Shellmon watches me, Agumon and Dorumon hits him again from the side. I picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths. While Data picks up a shorter one. Data and I jabs the poles into Shellmon's shell, but lifts us into the air in two of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon said saving me and Data.

"I'm coming Data!" Dorumon shout going to help Agumon.

Shellmon steps on Agumon and Dorumon, holding them immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the others and digimon.

"He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing we can do!" I shout watching since Data and I are tied up.

I yells in pain as Shellmon crushes me in his vine. While Data holds back her screams of pain.

"Tai/Data!" Agumon and Dorumon shouts out together, "DIGIVOLVE!"

A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and me and the others watch, surprised.

**Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!**

**Dorumon digivole to…. Dorugamon!**

Shellmon flings Data and me out of the way as the Agumon and Dorumon suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur and a beast dragon. Shellmon charges his new opponents, and Greymon grapples with him.

"Go, Greymon!" I shout cheering for Greymon.

"Get him Dorugamon!" Data shouts out loud.

Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon and Dorugamon, who counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.

_**Digi-Nova Blast!**_

_**Digi-Power Metal!**_

The huge balls of fire propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon and Dorugamon shrinks down back to Agumon and Dorumon.

"Agumon! Oh, are you alright?!" I ask worry about Agumon while Data runs to Dorumon.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon ask hungry since he and Dorumon are hungry.

I let out laughs, relieved. Joe is kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver.

"No reason to stay here now." I ask not wanting to be the one to tell Joe.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt ask not wanting to tell Joe.

The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi, Data, and T.K. are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. Sora smiles along with Data.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora said at the digimon as they eat.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He's just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants a round two." Izzy said suggesting the idea.

"We should go right back to the forest. If anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" Joe said trying to make a good point.

"We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. Getting back that's a really big job." Sora said making a good point.

"Joe we could run even into Kuwagamon!" Data said to Joe as her voice clears.

"Now listen. Logically speaki…Data you said a whole sentence!" Izzy said shock about Data talking.

"There could other people here anyway." Data said filling in Joe.

"Data has a point." Sora said agreeing with her.

"Let's all get going!" I said to everyone if there's anyone here.

"Anywhere you go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon said taking my side.

"Then let's get outta this place!" I shout starting to walk

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt said almost like telling the evil digimon to beware.

"My plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said about his plan but we all know that's not going to work.

"Here we go!" I shout leading the leading the way.

"Digimon!" we all shout continuing to find our way home.

We all laugh, and all head off, ready for whatever adventure the DigiWorld will throw at us!


End file.
